Nick Jr. (UK
Nick Jr. (UK & Ireland) is a British TV Channel operated by Nickelodeon UK, a joint venture between Viacom International Media Networks Europe and BSkyB. The channel is aimed at pre-school children. History Nick Jr. was first broadcast in the UK and Ireland from 1993, during the daytime hours on the main Nickelodeon UK channel. It was soon joined by CBBC on Nickelodeon ''from 1996-1999, which showed CBBC pre-school programming, it was broadcast from 9am – 10am and 2.30pm – 3.30pm. In 1999, the slot was spun off into its own channel, initially broadcasting on channel 606 on Sky, and from 06:00-12:00 alongside Sky Sports 3 on analogue satellite, although this schedule would sometimes change if sports were being covered in the early morning. Analogue transmissions ceased some years later. When it first properly aired it was presented by Face. On 20 April 2001, MTV Dance started broadcasting during its downtime hours after it was spun off from MTV Extra. On 30 March 2002, a technical problem led to MTV Dance failing to start at 7.00pm, while electronic dance music videos were played on Nick Jr. On 18 March 2002, Nick Jr receives its new look on the same day, broadcasts from 6.00am-8.00pm and was moved to Sky channel 618. On 22 July 2002, MTV Dance acquired its own separate channel and both channels have since extended their broadcasting hours. On 6 January 2013 The Bedtime Business Song appeared for the last time at 7.55pm and has not been played since on the channel. As of 2 August 2010, Nick Jr. broadcasts 24 hours a day, offering a lineup of 'Nick Jr. Classics' including classic programming such as Rainbow, Bagpuss, Mr. Benn, and the like, between 20:00 and 22:00. The shows are sometimes presented by a number of anthropomorphic characters. The morning show, between 07:00 and 09:00 is presented by Helena Dowling, and is called "Wake Up World". A version of Nick Jr. for Ireland was launched in 2006. This version, like Nickelodeon Ireland, shares the same schedule as the UK feed, but has Irish adverts. On the 30 April 2010 Nick Jr. introduced a new logo as seen the US. On the 7 January 2013 Nick Jr has its new look in the style of Disney Junior. As of 2 August 2010, Nick Jr. broadcasts 24 hours a day As of 1 hour timeshift named Nick Jr. Replay is expected to launch on 1 October 2012 Nick Jr. Programmes Current programming *''A Bedtime Story with Arnie and Barnie (Shown On 5 January 2009-2014) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (also on Milkshake!) (1 August 2011) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (1999) *''The Backyardigans'' (2 March 2005) *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' (6 April 2009) *''Blue's Clues'' (1999) *''Bob the Builder'' (2000) *''The Bopps'' (28 March 2011) *''Bubble and Squeak'' (5 May 2005) *''Bubble Guppies'' (31 December 2010) *''Danger Mouse (2000) *Dinosaur Train'' (6 August 2011-2012) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2002) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' (3 November 2014) *''Engie Benjy'' (5 May 2004) *''The Fairies'' (5 May 2004) *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (1 January 2006) *''Fit Phonics'' (31 March 2012) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (15 September 2008) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2 April 2006) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (1999) *''Guess How Much I Love You'' (3 March 2013) *''Humf'' (10 January 2009) *''Inspector Gadget (1999) *Jim Henson's Pajanimals'' (2 October 2013) *''Lalaloopsy'' (31 August 2013) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (4 May 2014) *''Little Bear'' (1999) *''Little Bill'' (2000) *''LazyTown'' (12 February 2005) *''Louie'' (1 June 2013) *''Let's Go Pocoyo'' (14 November 2012) *''The Magic Roundabout'' (22 September 2007-2008) *''Max & Ruby'' (5 December 2003) *''Ni Hao Kai-Lan'' (1 January 2009) *''Olive the Ostrich'' (7 March 2011) *''Paddington Bear'' (1999) *''PAW Patrol'' (5 November 2013) *''Peppa Pig'' (3 June 2004) *''Pocoyo'' (1 March 2012) *''Poppy Cat (5 August 2011) *The Raggy Dolls'' (1999) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (31 August 2007-2008) *''Rugrats'' (5 May 2010) *''Sarah & Duck'' (26 September 2014) *''Super Why!'' (1 November 2007-2009)US On September 22 2007 *''Team Umizoomi'' (21 March 2011) *''Thomas the Tank Engine'' (1999) *''Tickety Toc'' (22 April 2012) *''The Upside Down Show'' (23 March 2006) *''Wallykazam!'' (20 October 2014)August 2 2014 On Nick US *''The Wombles'' (1999) *''Wonder Pets'' (5 September 2006) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (12 December 2005)US On November 8 2005 *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (4 October 2007-2011)US On August 2 2007 *''Zack and Quack'' (4 August 2014) Former programming *''The Adventures of Portland Bill'' (1999-2001;2005-2009) *''Allegra's Window'' (1999-2006) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (2004-2009) *''Animal Alphabet'' (1999-2011) *''Animal Antics'' (1999-2002) *''Astro Farm'' (1999-2006, 2005-2009) *''Babar'' (1999-2001) *''Bagpuss'' (1999-2006, 2005-2009) *''Baby Animals'' (1999-2002) *''Billy'' (2000-2006) *''Bod'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Boobah'' (12 January 2005) *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (1999-2006) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (1999-2006) *''Bump'' (2005-2009) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1999-2001) *''Button Moon'' (2005-2009) *''Charlie Chalk'' (1999-2006) *''Christopher Crocodile'' (1999-2006) *''Clangers'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Cubeez'' (2001-2003) *''Danger Mouse (2011-2020) '' *''Dilly Dinosaur (1999-2001) *Dream Street'' (2002-2003) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1999-2003) *''The Family Ness'' (1999-2000) *''Fraggle Rock'' (1999-2001) *''Franklin'' (1999-2003) *''Frootie Tooties'' (1999-2000) *''Feodor'' (2000-2002) *''The Flumps'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Hatty Town'' (2000-2006) *''Henry's Cat'' (1999-2001) *''The Herbs'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Huxley Pig'' (1999-2001) *''Ivor the Engine'' (1999-2006, 2005-2009) *''I Spy'' (2003-2006) *''James the Cat'' (1999-2006) *''Jimbo and the Jetset'' (1999-2002) *''Katie and Orbie'' (1999-2006) *''King Rollo'' (1999-2002, 2005-2009) *''Kitu and Woofl'' (2000-2001) *''Lisa'' (2000-2001) *''Lizzie's Library'' (1999-2006) *''The Magic House'' (1999-2012) *''Magic Mountain'' (1999-2002) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1999-2006) *''Maisy'' (2002-2006) *''Moschops'' (1999-2004) *''Mouse and Mole'' (2002-2004) *''Mr Benn'' (1999-2001, 2005-2009) *''Mr Men'' (1999-2006) *''Muppet Babies'' (1999-2006) *''Nellie the Elephant'' (2001-2006) *''Noah's Island'' (1999-2003) *''Oakie Doke (2002-2003) *Old Bear Stories'' (1999-2012) *''Olivia (2009-2014) *Oscar and Friends'' (1999-2001) *''Pablo the Little Red Fox (2001-2006) *''Papa Beaver's Story Time ''(1999-2003) *Parsley the Lion'' (1999-2000) *''PB Bear and Friends'' (1999-2006) *''Rainbow'' (2001-2004, 2005-2009) *''Rupert'' (1999-2006) *''Sali Mali'' (2001-2006) *''Sesame Street'' (2000-2002) *''The Shoe People'' (2001-2002) *''Trumpton'' (2005-2009) *''The Treacle People'' (2001-2006) *''What's Your News?'' (2008-2012) *''Wil Cwac Cwac'' (1999-2002) *''Wildlife'' (2000-2001) *''The Wiggles'' (2005-2010) *''Wiggly Park'' (2001-2006) *''Wimzie's House'' (1999-2000) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (1 January 2006-2011)Still *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1999-2006) *''You Do Too'' (2002-2011)*Zot the Dog (2001-11 December 2002;2004) Category:Nick Jr.